


When a prankster falls in love

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Neville part of the close group, sassy fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: George Weasley is ready for his third year his brother by his side when he runs into a little red head,Amethyst Potter is ready for her first year when she meets a red haired boy. he claims love at first sight she claims annoyance. FemHarry all 7 years





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I started this story a long time ago over on FF but am planing to continue so so thought I might as well post here also

I don't own Harry Potter

Amethyst Dorea Potter looked around the station in a slight panic how was she supposed to get to Hogwarts, her Aunt and Uncle had just left her there and no one seemed to have ever even heard of this place Called Hogwarts. People were looking at her strangly , but could she really fault them she had a heavy trunk and an owl that was as white as pure driven snow. That's when she heard it a voice behind her, a word that she'd heard Hagrid use.

"Packed with muggles of course." She turned around and caught sight of a matronly woman with four boys and a little girl fallowing behind her. Aimee brushed her dark auburn hair out of her eyes. Hair that was several shades darker then the family in front of her, in a snap judgment she decided that fallowing this family that were obviously wizards was her best chance of ever getting to Hogwarts, and oh how she so longed to set foot in Hogwarts. She stood behind them she didn't want to intrude on this family. She watched as one boy went through the wall or she thought it was a wall but that couldn't be right could it? She shook her head and noticed another boy identical to the first getting ready to run through the seemingly solid wall. He turned around at the last second and their eyes seemed to catch he threw her a wink and disappeared just like his brother.

He winked at he no ,that couldn't' be why would he wink at her. She shook her head as the boy that was obviously the oldest with a shiny badge pinned to his chest got ready to take his turn he was gone before she could make her way to the women and her last two remaining children. "Mummy why can't I go?" The red haired girl sniffed.

The mother sighed looking down at her daughter. "Ginny I told you, you can't go your only ten." The little red head pouted as the mother turned to her last son. "Ok Ron are you ready?"

Aimee hurried forward not wanting to miss her chance. "Um excuse me." Her voice shook she hated talking to strangers.

Molly heard a timid voice behind her and she turned around to see a young girl her hands pressed onto a trolley an owl perched on top. Her hair was a deep shade of red almost burgundy her eyes were green with flecks of gold and her body was slight if she wasn't clutching obvious Hogwarts items Molly wouldn't have believe the girl was old enough to get on the train.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yes…you…see.. I don't know how to get on the train." Aimee looked down at the floor. She didn't want to see the disapproval she was sure was in the older women's eyes.

"Dear can you look at me please?" Molly asked kindly more kindly then Aimee could ever remember being talked to in her whole life. "That's better now." She smiled "Now all you do is run at the wall and don't worry my dear its not solid why don't you go before Ron."

Aimee turned to the boy that must be Ron, "You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not go ahead."

"Thanks." Aimee turned towards the wall and through the women had assured her that the wall wasn't solid she still felt her stomach flip she ran at the wall closing her eyes and expecting to feel brick at any moment. Her eyes flew open when she felt a breeze against her face and she looked up at a shiny red train. The words Hogwarts express stamped against its side. She moved against the side of the train in aw she watched as children and parents loaded trunks and animals unto the train and she went to find an empty place to place hers but she wasn't strong enough to lift the heavy wooden trunk.

George Weasley stood beside his twin; he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the young girl that was just feet away from them struggling with her trunk, "Hey Fred." He nudged his twin and pointed over to the younger girl. Fred nodded and they walked up to her. "Need some help?" Fred asked.

Aimee whipped around and was staring at the two brothers she watched disappear before. "Sure thanks." She watched as they picked up her trunk and placed it on board the train with ease. "Thanks."

"You're welcome I'm Fred and that's my brother George he's usually more talkative then this." Fred joked looking at his brother oddly. George couldn't seem to move he seemed mesmerized by the younger girl in front of him. Something about her haunting green eyes captured him.

"I'm Amethyst." They stared.

"What's your last name." they asked suspicion lacing their words now almost sure they knew who she was.

"Potter." She sighed she'd only been in the wizarding world twice now and already her last name was giving her a headache.

"Fred, George." They heard there mother call out through the open window.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Potter." Fred bowed over her hand and brushed a kiss against it, causing his brother to scowl at him. "We must be off though as that would be our mother."

"Yeah see you and please thank your mom for helping me onto the platform." She smiled as she watched them walk away and sat down in her seat. She leaned against the window and watched the family.

"Hey mom Amethyst Potter would like us to thank you for helping her on the platform." Fred told his mother after she hugged him.

"Amethyst Potter, poor girl I knew she looked familiar." Molly sighed now realizing why the young girl was by herself at the station.

"Oh mummy can I go see her please?" Ginny begged

"She's not a play thing Ginny," Molly told her daughter. "You can't just go stare at her." Ginny pouted.

"Hey no long faces Gin I promise me and Fred will send you a toilet seat." George joked.

"George Weasley you'll do no such thing," Molly screeched. George just winked at his mother then over at his sister and finally up at Aimee. Wait had he just shortened her name he shook his head as he heard her gasp how had he known she'd been listening. They twins and Ron boarded the train with a brother that Amethyst didn't know the name of.

Amethyst leaned back against her seat blowing up toilet seats what was wrong with those two boys how could blowing up a toilet be funny it just sounded like a big mess to her. "hey um everywhere else is full do you mind if I sit with you." She turned her head to the compartment door to see Ron standing there."

"No go ahead." He gratefully sat down and turned to her.

"So are you really Amethyst Potter?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah" she sighed. Just as he was about to say something else the twins came sliding through the door.

"Ah Ronald our dear little brother I see you've found our new friend Miss Aimee." George smirked.

"My name isn't Aimee." Amethyst scowled.

"Ah yes but your name is such a mouth full." George waved away her words."

"Fine Georgie." George looked scandalized at the new name and Fred was barely able to stand from how hard he was laughing.

"Touché Miss Potter, Touché" George gave a mock bow before leaving the compartment Fred trailing behind him. "I swear I love that girl Fred." He told his brother as soon as they were out of earshot of the compartment were her and their little brother sat.

"Mate I think your off your rocker." Fred advised his brother.

"Be that as it may she'll date me on day mark my words.

Amethyst scowled as she sat in her seat. "Hey don't let the twins get to you they like a laugh." Ron tried to assure her. Amethyst just gave him a small smile she wasn't sure what she thought of George Weasley right now but something about the word Aimee made her smile and frown at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

 don't own Harry Potter

"So you have four siblings." Amethyst asked, once the twins were gone and it was once again just her and Ron.

"NO." he shook his head, "I have 6" her eyes widened at the number.

"Really,"

"Yeah, there's Bill he's in Egypt right now working as a curse breaker then Charlie he's in Romania with the dragons. Percy he was the eldest that was on the platform he's starting his fifth year and he was made a prefect, Of course you met the twins Fred and George they love pranks and are on the Quiddich team. Then there's me and my little sister Ginny."

"I feel bad for your sister it must suck growing up with six older brothers."

"I wouldn't feel too bad for her, she gets away with murder because she's the only girl."

"So what house do you think you'll be." Amethyst was fascinated by the house's.

"I'm hoping Gryffindor my whole family was in Gryffindor." Ron confided. Amethyst heard a small squeak coming from Ron's coat and looked at the garment oddly.

"Um Ron did your coat squeak."

"Oh," Ron put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a rat. "This is my Rat Scabbers, he was Percy's but Percy got a an Owl.. and my parents couldn't afford.. I mean I got Scabbers." He covered up and Amethyst smiled understanding that the Weasley's most likely weren't the richest family in the wizarding world.

"Hey you want to see me turn him Yellow." Ron asked excidly pulling his wand out, a wand that looked like it had been through a lot of beatings. Unicorn hair poking out of the end of it, Scratches marring the wood.

"Sure." Amethyst nodded happily.

"Ok," he raised his wand to point it down at the rat when a girl with Brown curly hair turned up at the door.

"Have you seen a toad a boy names Neville's lost one." She looked at Ron wand raised.

"Oh hey magic," she didn't even wait for a invitation she just sat down and waited for Ron to say the spell.

"Um, ok." Ron shook his head and cleared his throat. "Sunshine Daisy Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The two girls had to try and stifle their laughter.

"Um Ron are you sure that's a real spell." Amethyst asked.

"The twins gave it to me, should have known it was a prank." He grumbled looking down at his still gray rat and stowing his wand away.

Amethyst wasn't sure what to think about this, was it funny or was it cruel the jokes these twins thought to play on their little brother.

Just then the compartment door slide open once again and the blond boy Amethyst had met in Diagon Ally came in. "So its True Amethyst Potter has Come to Hogwarts at last." He smirked and she felt a chill go down her spine. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and these are my friends Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to the two boys on either side of him. His eyes flickered over to Ron "No need to ask your name though Red hair and freckles you must be a Weasly how many kids is your mummy has now ten." He sneered. He turned his attention to the girl that had sat beside Amethyst, she still wasn't sure of her name. "You I can't place through who are you?"

Amethyst could see the girl was nervous. "Um Hermione Granger." She sqeaked obviously intimidated by the blond boy.

"Mudblood obviously." He sneered now Amethyst had no idea what a mudblood was but by the look on Ron's face. "You don't want to be hanging around with the likes of this." He waved his hands vaguely at Ron and Hermione.

"I think I can choose my own friends thank you very much." She had the strong urge to bunch this boy.

Ron was appalled he might know this girl, but what right did Malfoy have to call her such a horrid name. "You take that back Malfoy." He jumped from his seat wand pointed at the other boys nose." Hermione was shaking what was going on and why was Ron so upset.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley." Draco Scoffed.

"He may not do anything but we will," Amethyst eyes widened as she saw Fred and George behind Draco. The twins had been walking the corridor when they heard the fight up ahead and had rushed to find out what was going on. They'd heard the horrendous name leave the blonds lips and watched Ron jump from his seat wand pulled they pulled their wands and stood at the ready to help their brother and his friends.

Draco whipped around and two older students holding wands on him was enough to make him beat a hasty retreat not before throwing one last nasty over his shoulder at Amethyst Ron and Hermione. Ron fell back against his seat still breathing heavily.

"You three ok." Fred asked coming into the compartment.

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"What.. What just happened." Amethyst asked her voice shaking.

"Well Aimee." And she didn't even scold him as the endearment slipped from his lips. "A mudblood is someone of muggle parentage it's a really bad word." George tried to explain. Amethyst cast a sideways glance over at Hermione.

"You ok." She asked the other girl.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Ron."

"Yeah," he waved her praise away.

"So Aimee." Hermione asked and she groaned at the fact that this name was going to stick." She threw a look at George who just smirked.

"yes Hermione." And George was now triumphant because there was no way she couldn't allow him to call her Aimee now.

"I never caught your guys full names,"

"OH "she laughed slightly at the oversight. "I'm Amethyst Potter,"

"Really I read all about you,"

"How," she asked incredusally you're a muggle born." George laughed at the look on her face.

"I love to read so I got some extra books. " Aimee fell back in defeat she hated that everyone knew her.

"I'm Ron Weasley and those two are my brothers Fred and George"he pointed to the still grinning twins.

"Yes thank you Ronald never knew we couldn't introduce ourselves." They joked.

"Well its nice to meet you all, and thanks for sticking up for me even if you didn't know me." She said quickly her head ducked.

"Well kiddies the train should pull into the station in only about an hour you may want to chance into your robes. The twins stood and made their way out of the compartment. Aimee still wasn't' sure what to make of the two Weasley twins the girls stayed in the compartment to change and Ron went into the bathroom. After they were all changed they sat down and enjoyed some sweets Aimee had purchased of the trolley Ron explaining the different one's to the two girls. Finally as the sun set the train stopped and they looked out the window at a small town. They were almost to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Ron, Aimee and Hermione disembarked from the train and Aimee heard Hagrid's booming Voice. "First years this way, first years over here." The three first years wound their way through the crowd to stand in front of the giant.

"Hey Amethyst." He smiled when he saw the little red haired girl in front of him

"Hey Hagrid, these are my friends Ron and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you Ron, Hermione." He nodded at the other two kids. He looked over at the group of first years standing in front of him. "Ok everyone no more than four to a boat. They all looked over at the boats bobbing in the slightly choppy water.

The three kids looked at each other and clamored into a boat. A slightly pudgy boy clamored in after them. Hermione turned and smiled at the boy. "Hey Neville." She turned to Ron and Aimee. "This is Neville he's the one I was helping look for his toad.

"Hey Neville." Aimee smiled at the boy.

"Hey." Neville looked down at his shoes as the boat started to go forward. The kids watched with rapt fascination as the boats glided towards a giant castle.

"Wow." Aimee breathed in the cold September air as she took in the sight in front of her.

"I know what you mean." Hermione breathed right beside her. The boats bumped against the shore and the kids all got up getting a closer look at the building that would house them for the next seven years. Hagrid got to the front of the line and lead them to the giant wooden door knocking on it and waiting. It opened with a creaking nose to reaveal a stern women with gray hair and Green robes.

"The first years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take it from here." Her eyes swept over them seemingly lingering on Aimee for a split second. "Fallow me please," all the kids fell into place behind her. She lead them to a small chamber were she stopped "In a moment we will be sorting you into your houses there are four Ravenclaw Hufflepuff slytherin and Gryffindor your house is like your family please remember that." And with that she was gone.

All the kids waited on tender hooks. "What do you think they'll do to sort us." Hermione whispered.

"I don't know but George says it hurts." Ron whispered back causing Neville to whimper from were he was standing next to them.

"Ron haven't you learned to not always listen to your brothers." Aimee asked.

"Well you never actually know when they may be telling the truth." He shrugged.

Just then the door opened and Professor McGonagall was back. "We're ready for you." They all fell back into line behind her and she led them into an enormous hall.

"Look at the ceiling." Hermione whispered causing Aimee to look up. "Hogwarts a history says its enchanted to look like the night sky. After inspecting the velvety blackness that was the celling Aimee looked in front of her were a ragged hat sat on a stool. McGonagall stopped and the line stopped with her.

"Now I'm going to call out your names and you're going to come up here and try on this hat." She held out a long scroll of parchment.

"I'm going to kill George he was going on about wrestling a troll." Ron muttered.

"Ron seriously," Aimee rolled her eyes. One by one they all got called the first of the group to be called up to the hat was Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall called. Hermione took a deep breath and walked forward the hat was placed on her head and she heard a small voice in her head.

"You're a very smart girl yes you are, you'd do well in Ravenclaw but I think you'll to loyal for Ravenclaw. You have something buried deep in you , you just have to find it my dear." And with that the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione confused by the hats words handed the hat to the professor and went to the Gryffindor table earning claps from the hall and handshakes from her table.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville was shaking as he walked towards the hat. He sat down and he felt the hat go over his eyes. "Ah Mr. Longbottom. You aren't as inept as you think my dear boy you just need confidence your friends will help you there. So that's why this house is for you. GRYFFINDOR." The word was shouted and Neville was so excited to be chosen for Gryffindor he almost ran off with the hat still on his head. He slipped into a seat beside Hermione who beamed at her new friend.

"Amethyst Potter." The whole hall went silent. Aimee walked forward wondering if she'd be chosen for anything. She caught George Weasley's eye and he winked at her as the hat fell over her eyes.

Severus Snape had been watching the sorting like he did every year knowing the Potter brat would be there this year an waiting to see the girl he was sure would be the spitting image of James Potter but as her name was called and she came forward his breath caught in his throat. She looked nothing like James Potter she looked like a miniature Lily Even's if her hair wasn't slightly messy and if her eyes didn't hold a slight gold fleck to them you'd never know she was James Potter's daughter.

"Well if it isn't the Potter girl at last, You have a good mind my dear you could do well in any house." The hat felt her shock. "yes even Slytherin but I think you'll do best in Gryffindor with your friends. For in your chest beats the heart of your father. Loyal to a fault standing beside your friends is always your strength my dear remember that. So it should be GRYFFINDOR." The house breathed and she took the hat off and breathed in relief

"We got Potter we got Potter." She heard the twins shouting as the hall exploded into deafening applause. She slipped into a seat by Neville and Hermione which also happened to be directly across from the twins.

"Well Miss Aimee. How does it feel to be in the house of the brave." George asked.

"Maybe it should be the house of the recless with you in it." She smirked back

"you wound me my dear." He fake pouted and she just rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to be so obnoxious my name is Amethyst yet you insist on calling me Aimee and now Miss. Aimee."

"Well Miss. Aimee I feel I need to call you something different then the rest of the world."

"Why,"

"I just do I just do." He smirked and though she hated it she knew he'd never stop.

"Ron Weasley." They all turned to see Ron make his way to the front.

Ron felt the hat go over his face. "Another Weasley I see but I think you have more courage then all your brother's combined so its GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted and Ron ran off sitting next to his friends they'd all made it through they were all in the same house. The sorting was soon wrapped up and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at our fair Hogwarts. This year the third floor corridor is out of bounds as is the forbidden forest and there is a list of banned object on Filtch's door now lets eat." And with that he clapped his hands and food appeared on the golden plates.

Aimee loaded her plate and looked around the hall her eyes landed on one of the teachers who's eyes seemed to linger on her. "Who is that." She asked Ron's older brother.

"That's Snape he's head of Slytherin house." Aimee nodded before her eyes landed on Qurrell the teacher she had met in the Leaky cauldron. She felt a tingle in her scar but shrugged it off. She chatted with Ron Hermione and Neville until all the food was gone and they were being lead out of the great hall and towards their common room.

Their common room was amazing all red's and golds. "Ok now girls are up to your right boys the same on your left." Percy instructed them. Aimee was ready to Follow Hermione when George stopped her.

"Yes Georgie."

"One how do you always know its me."

"I'll never tell." She joked not wanting him to know that well him and Fred were almost identical the blue's of their eyes were slightly different.

"Secondly name's George not Georgie." He really didn't care what she called him not that he'd tell her that."

"What ever you say Georgie." She smirked.

"Lastly if you ever need anything come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she shook her head in amusment and made her way up the staircase.

"Mate you have it bad." Fred joked with his brother.

"Don't I know." George shook his head as him and Fred made their way to their dorm.

Aimee said goodnight to Hermione as she slipped into bed and her mind was taken over by a pair of soft blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own  Harry Potter

The sun streaming through the curtains is what woke Aimee up that first morning at Hogwarts. She stretched in the bed that was so much more comfortable than any she had ever slept in well living with the Dursley's. she slipped out from between the sheets and made her way into the adjoining bathroom after gathering her clothes together. She turned the taps on and got in under the hot spray letting her body relax. She had time before she had to be down in the great hall so she allowed herself the luxury of a long hot shower.

She finally stepped out of the warmth of the shower and toweled off, getting dressed and throwing her hair into its coustomary ponytail. She came back into the main dorm room where Hermione was gathering all of her supply's together.

"Good morning Hermione." Aimee greeted her friend.

"Morning Aimee ready for Classes."

"Yeah hopefully I'll actually be ok at them," Aimee let slip one of her darkest insecurity's. Hermione looked at her in Shock.

"Your Amethyst Potter of course you'll do good."

"We'll see." Aimee shrugged stuffing her quills ink books and parchment into her bag and fallowing Hermione out of the dorm room and down the stairs they met Neville and Ron in the Common room.

"Wow you two are actually up." Hermione teased.

"Yeah well Ron's up because I told him there would be bacon in the great hall." Neville teased.

"Sounds about right." Aimee snorted.

"Oi." Ron crossed his arms and pouted as they all hurried out of the portrait hole and towards the great hall. Of course they got lost because who wouldn't in a castle that side. They ended up running into the same professor that had shown such n interest in Aimee the night before at the welcoming feast.

Severus looked down at the four kids in front of him, his eyes gravitating towards the green of hers he wanted to hate the girl he wanted to hate her so much it hurt but he couldn't he couldn't hate something that looked so much like her. "May I help you?"

"Um, sir… I mean professor. " she looked at him nervous around this man.

"Its professor Snape." He snapped out even if he had a weakness for those eyes there was only so much that he could take.

"Yes well Professor Snape you see we got lost trying to get to the great hall."

"Follow me," Exasperation laced his words as the kids fell in behind him. They watched him stride ahead of them his robes billowing out behind him.

"That's one scary man," Ron Whispered.

"Ronald," Hermione shushed him scandalized.

"Yes Ronald, he is being nice enough to help us find our way." Aimee reminded him causing ron to fall back behind the others and start to pout once again. Neville just stood back not really wanting to get in anyone's way.

They all made their way finally into the great hall slipping into seats at the Gryffindor table and filling their plates with food or in Ron's case three plates.

"Did…."

"We…."

"Just…"

"See…" "

"You.."

"Ok that's enough." Aimee snapped at the twins who were taking turns saying one word at a time.

"Well what we were trying so eloquently to say before you rudely interrupted is did we just see you come in with Snape." George asked wide eyed.

"Yes, Why we got lost he helped us I really don't see the big deal."

"Snape…"

"Nice."

The twins looked scandalized.

"Idiots." Aimee muttered stabbing her pancakes. She watched as McGonagall came down the rows handing out the time tables.

"Here you go Miss. Potter and good luck." She smiled at the red head.

"Thank you professor." She bent her head to study the parchment in front of her. They had Defense against the dark arts transfiguration and potions today. "Looks like a heard course load today." She said turning to Hermione.

"I think their trying to kill us." Ron groaned.

"Ron, stop being so dramatic you'll be fine," Hermione turned to Neville who had gone stark white. "Neville are you ok"

"Yeah, I just don't know how well I'll do."

"Ok seriously you people need more self-confidence you'll all do fine." She sighed.

"Well if Ronald's ready I think we can go." Aimee looked over at her friend.

"Yeah lets go" Ron stood up and was ready to leave but not before grabbing four more pieces of toast causing the girls to roll their eyes at him. They made their way out of the great hall and towards defense of the dark arts or as Aimee would from then one take to calling it. The biggest waste of time imaginable.

"Did that room smell like garlic to you?" Hermione asked as they left the room."

"I'm not sure if it was garlic but it smelled like something." Aimee told her.

"That was just ridiculous is he stupid I mean he talked about the weather for the whole 90 minuet class." Ron groused.

"I have no idea," Aimee shrugged as Neville shoved his book back into his bag a book they hadn't even opened.

"Maybe I'll actually be able to pass this class." He said hopefully.

"Neville." They all sighed as they walked into the Transfiguration class room and slide into their seats.

McGonagall gave them a long winded lecture about safety causing Aimee to wonder how the twins even made it through one class and then she gave them a match to turn silver.

Aimee closed her eyes and thought about the spell letting the magic flow through her, she watched the needle turn silver and pointy as soon as she said the spell. She looked up to see that Hermione had also gotten hers to be silver but not exactly as perfectly needle like as Aimee had. McGonagall was looking at her astonished.

"Miss. Potter it seems you have inherited your father's gift for transfiguration." She whispered picking up the needle and examining it closely. "Ten points to Gryffindor for a perfect transfiguration and another five to Miss. Granger for a near perfect one. She smiled at the two girls before she glided away and went to check on the progress of the rest of the students.

By the end of the class Neville had the tip of the needle, Ron had half a needle and Hermione had three perfect ones but that didn't compare to the ten that sat in front of Aimee. When transfiguration was released for the day Hermione stood in aw of her friend.

"And you thought you couldn't do it" she scoffed.

"Well McGonagall says its genetic." She tried to downplay it as they came into the dungeons and took their seats.

"Yeah Genetic." Hermione snorted as she sat next to her and the boys took the seat behind them. Just as Severus Snape came billowing into the class room. So far one class had been a dude another had went well she wondered how this one would turn out.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

Snape stood at his podium his eyes glided over his class. Stopping briefly on her, her green eyes seemed to look straight into his black ones. He watched as she rifled through her bag pulling out parchment quill and ink. He looked at the children around her. Granger, Weasley and Longbottom something about their being four of them set him on edge and reminded him to much of James Potter and his cronies. He flipped his attendance book open and started to call roll, he stopped for a heartbeat when he got to her name.

"Amethyst Potter." Her first name was spoken softly but her last name,his last name was sneered.

"Here," she looked at him she could see a war going on his eyes and she wondered what was going through his mind. He finished the roll call and slammed the book closed he had to take his frustration out on something.

"I'm here to teach you the subtle magic of potions making, I can teach you to bottle glory and brew death I can show you the power potions have that is if you aren't as bit a bunch of dunderheads as I'm usually forced to teach. Aimee narrowed her eyes a move that didn't' go unobserved by Severus. "Well follow these directions and don't mess up." He shook himself out of the memories that were plaguing him. He didn't even the nerve to question the girl as he'd been planning to do for months since he realized she'd be coming to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Aimee started their potion not really paying attention to the boys progress. Before they heard a yelp and swung around to see Neville's cauldron steaming and a angry red potion spilling unto the floor. This wasn't good especially as the potion was supposed to be a light blue. Ron had jumped away from the potion but Neville's reflexes didn't seem to be as good and he got caught by some of the spilling potion, causing welts to pop up on his skin. He whimpered and Aimee rushed forward pulling him over to her and Hermione and away from the still steaming potion.

Severus hurried forward banishing the potion and turning on the four kids huddled together as Ron had ran behind him to join his friends. "What prey tell did you do," he sneered at Neville well the boy was shrinking away from him and farther into Aimee.

"I think I added…. To many…Quills." He shivered at the frosty glare from the professor.

"idiot boy," he sneered. "Weasley take him to Madame Pomphry this instant." He swept back away from the work table as Aimee glared at his back.

"That, man." She seethed stirring her potion well Hermione kept track of the time.

"Aimee." She felt Hermione's hand on her arm. "Stop, You're going to over stir the potion."

Aimee looked down at the potion which was now foaming slightly. She stopped and let the potion simmer down before filling a vile with it and bringing it up to Snape's desk.

"Ah Potter." He took the crystal vile from her examining her potion. he looked at the potion and then over at the girl. The potion wasn't perfect but it was pretty close. It only held a slight cloud to it. Maybe the girl had inherited more from her mother then just her looks and that glare. He could still see the disapproval residing in the young girls eyes. "Looks good you may pack up." He dismissed her not able to look at her any longer.

Aimee gathered her stuff and helped Hermione clean out the cauldron before making their way back to the common room were they found Ron and Neville. "Oh Nev are you ok?" Aimee went over to her friend looking at him for any obvious damage.

"I'm fine Aimee." He chuckled "Madame Pomphry fixed me up no problem."

"I can't believe that man calling you an idiot." She huffed and fell back unto the couch.

"its fine really I'm used to it," He tried to wave her concern away.

"It is not fine" she snapped, as she felt some one sit down next to her.

"Whats got this one into a snit?" Ron's eyes widened as he shook his head at his brother.

"George Weasley shut it." She snapped.

"How in the hell did you know it was me, you weren't even looking?"

"I just know," she threw her hands up in exasperation before storming out of the portrait hole.

"Well what's gotten into her?" George asked perplexed.

"Snape called Neville and idiot in Class." Ron snickered. "if I was Snape he might want to watch his back from now on."

"Oh seriously." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt Aimee is going to do anything to a professor.

"wow Hermione your optimistic." Ron laughed.

"Should I go and find her," George asked?

"NO,"everyone yelled and he sat back down shocked.

Aimee was storming across the castle and to the dungeon room door. She waited until the last of the people left the room before storming in and up to Snape's desk. "Miss. Potter," Severus was surprised to see the girl in front of him.

"Professor," she nodded her head curtly at him.

"May I help you with something?"

"Well yes actually you may, you see I don't take to kindly to my friends being called idiots. So if you'd kindly refrain from it in the future I'd appreciate it." She didn't even give him a chance to respond before she was once again gone.

Severus had felt like he'd been hit over the head. Had she just yelled at him at the same time not insulting him and she'd stuck up for him this morning he remembered, was their even an once of James Potter in this girl. But he knew there was for she may have lily's looks and compassion but she had James loyalty and if there was one thing Severus couldn't fault James Potter for it was his loyalty to his friends.

"You did what," Ron looked at her wide-eyed.

"I just simply told him I didn't appreciate him calling my friends idiots."

"You went toe to toe with Snape and lived you are now my hero." George bowed causing Aimee to roll her eyes.

"Maybe I said something's but I said them in a civil manner instead of insulting him." She huffed once again and sat down everyone watching her in awe and a bit of fear if she wasn't scared to go up against snape what else would she do.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, Herbology, charms,History of magic, which Aimee and Hermione happened to be the only two that could stay awake in. "Neville," Neville looked up groggily from where someone had nudged him.

"Hmm." He mumbled looking over at Aimee.

"Wake up," he glanced over at Ron who was also asleep on his desk.

"Ron isn't" Hermione nudged Ron who looked up and grumbled.

"He is now." The two boys crossed their arms well the girls glared at them and continued to take notes on the goblin rebellion.

"He's dead and yet you made us go and stay awake in the class." Ron hissed as they left the class room.

"it isn't his fault he's dead Ronald he's still a professor and you still must respect him." Hermione informed him.

"Girls." Ron mumbled and though Neville didn't say anything he nodded his head. That was their Thursday they went on to Friday with its potions lesson scheduled once again. They made their way down to the dark and dank dungeons.

"Wonder what type of mood Snape will be in this time?" Ron mumbled.

"Just be purely polite he can't do anything to you then." Aimee pointed out.

"Easy for you to say you're not scared of the over grown bat," Aimee wirled around.

"Ronald Weasley," Aimee whirled around and glared at him hands on her hips. "I don't want to hear you call a professor a name ever he has only ever done something to Neville not you and I don't hear Neville over here insulting him do you?" her eyes were flashing with Green fire.

Unknown to the four kids Severus had been standing in the door way to his lab, he heard Miss. Potter berate Mr. Weasley the younger for his words and wondered if he would ever if he could ever understand this girl. He watched the four Gryffs walk through the dungeon door before slipping in behind them. He went to the front and watched the way Aimee interacted with everyone in the class for the rest of the lesson. He was no closer to understanding the young Potter girl after the lesson then he was before.

They made their way back to the common room and dropped off their bags, Neville noticed a piece of paper sticking to the bulletin board as they were walking back towards the portrait hole. "Hey guys what is this?"

Aimee leaned in to inspect the paper closer. "it says we have flying lesson's tomorrow with… The slytherine's " she groaned.

"Oh that's just great, Just bloody great you'd think they wanted a fight with that match up," Ron shouted.

"Dumbledore just likes to put them together because he thinks it will stop the riveraly between the two houses. "

"Not bloody likely," Ron snorted.

"How about we go and visit Hagrid its not like we can actually do anything about this," Hermione suggested the others nodded and followed her down the slopping lawn and to Hagrid's wooden hut that sat on the edge of the forest. Aimee knocked on the door and waited for Hagrid to open it.

"Oh hello," Hagrid was surprised to see the four young Gryffindor's at his door.

"Hey Hagrid we finished classes for today so we thought we'd come and see you," Aimee smiled brightly.

"We'll come in then guys," he beamed that they were actually taking the time to come and see him. They filed in behind him and took seats at the giant scrubbed table.

"How have your classes been going," Hagrid asked as he poured them tea.

"Good except Aimee seems to have a soft spot for Professor Snape," Ron grumbled drinking the hot brew.

"Ronald," Aimee growled, "That's enough I mean it," then she turned to Hagrid and smiled "They're good Hagrid we have flying Lesson's tomorrow."

"yeah with Slytherin," Ron mumbled under his breath. Aimee just rolled her eyes as another knock sounded on the door. Hagrid got to his feet and answered it as Neville glanced down at a copy of the Daily prophet that was sitting on the table.

"Oh my," he breathed, causing the other three to glance over at him."

"What is it Nev?" Hermione asked trying to peer over at the paper.

"Someone robbed a high security vault at Gringotts says nothing was taken as the Vault was emptied that day but still," Neville shivered at the implications.

Aimee scanned the paper and gasped, "That's the vault me and Hagrid took a package from the day we went to Diagon Ally,"

Well do you know what was in the package," Ron asked excitement lacing his every word.

"no," Aimee shook her head, He wouldn't tell me," just then Hagrid came back to the table Fred and George Weasley tagging alone behind him.

"Well if it isn't our little brother and his little friends." George teased throwing a wink Aimee's way.

Aimee groaned. "George," She bit out.

"So what are you four doing this fine day,"

"Visiting Hagrid isn't that obvious what are you doing?"

"Visiting Hagrid isn't that obvious," He mimicked.

Fred tried to stifle his laughed behind them. Really him and George had seen Ron and his friends come over to Hagrid's and George had wanted to see Aimee dragging Fred along with him.

"Didn't know you were friends of Hagrid's" she raised her eyebrows at hm."

"Oh yeah us and Hagrid go way back,"

"Hagrid?" Aimee questioned turning to her giant friend.

"Oh um yeah, the weasley boys come here all the time," really that wasn't a lie he supposed as they did come by the property all the time trying to sneak into the forbidden forest. Aimee didn't believe him for a second but she let it go.

Ron's stomach growled and he looked at the others pleadingly. "Shouldn't it be about dinner time,"

"yes Ron I suppose it is," Aimee laughed.

"it was good to see you Hagrid," they got up to leave the twins following suit the six of them made their way back to the Great hall and Dinner the younger four thinking about he secret package the other two thinking about Aimee Potter George potter thinking she talked to him Fred thinking his brother was bloody stupid sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

"Come on Hermione," Aimee poked her bushy haired friend.

"Go away," Hermione mumbled burying her head in her pillow well trying to shoe Aimee away."

"No way, we have flying lesson's today no way I'm going to miss that," she jumped around a bit and clapped her hands. Hermione pulled her head out from under her pillow and glared at her over hyper friend.

"Its eight in the morning on a Saturday,"

"So," Aimee smiled, "Get up, up." She pulled the blankets from her friend and tossed them onto her own bed.

Hermione got out of bed, "your evil," she grumbled grabbing clothes and making her way into the bathroom.

"Why yes I am thank you Mione, I'll meet you in the common room if you're not down in ten minutes I'm coming to get you." She could hear the other girl grumbling through the bathroom door and just laughed making her way downstairs and into the common room were Ron was bouncing about and Neville looked even less thrilled with the events today would bring then even Hermione if that was possible.

"Flying, we are so flying," Ron was singing earning odd looks from some of the other first years and a few of the older students that were in the common room.

"or falling," Neville mumbled but Aimee caught the words.

"oh Nev it won't be that bad," Aimee tried to sooth her clumsy friend.

"I trip over thin Air Aimee, how do you expect me to stay on a broom," He huffed and Aimee had to stifle her laughter at the look on his face. She glanced over at the staircase as Hermione came down it.

"Ok I'm ready can we get this over with now."

"Ok Miss Sunshine lets go," Aimee pushed her friends towards the portrait hole all but Ron who had sprinted out the hole the minuet he saw Hermione and was now waiting for them impatiently on the other side.

All the Gryffindor's found themselves out on the grassy lawn with Madame Hooch the flying instructor a multitude of old worn out brooms and some very unpleasant looking slytherin's .

"Ok Class I want all of you to line up with a broom. The older women waited patiently as all her students chose a broom and stood beside it. "Now put your hand out and say up." She watched as twenty hands went out and called for the brooms that laid on the ground.

Aimee looked down at her broom, old ancient was more like it, bent twigs and a worn down handle. She held her hand over the object, "Up," the broom jumped into her hand and she felt the magic flow through her. She glanced around her Ron also held a broom in his hand Neville's broom quivered slightly and Hermione's had managed to roll over. Draco was holding his but she also say Madame Hooch fixing his hands. After another ten minutes all the students held brooms in their hands.

"Alright now I want all of you to mount your brooms wait for my count and then lift off don't go to high. One… Two.." Before she could get out the number three Neville had shot into the air not just hovered but literally shot. Aimee looked up in the air as Neville started to drift towards the buildings she could see he was going to slam into the brick of the castle and she knew she had to do something. It was obvious that Madame hooch wasn't going to do anything as she was trying to calm a bunch of hysterical girls. Aimee leapt on her broom and took off. "Miss Potter you get down here this instant." Of course she didn't pay any attention to her. She zipped towards Neville and grabbed ahold of him well he was only moments from slamming into the castle.

"Nev grab my hand," Neville looked over at her eyes filled with terror as he whimpered and grabbed Aimee's hand. She held on tightly pulling him from one broom to the other and then bringing them booth safely to the ground.

"Miss Potter," Madame Hooch looked positively scandalized. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Saving my friend," she glared at the older women defiantly. She could hear the Gryffindor's cheering behind. "Amethyst Dorea Potter," she heard shouted behind her and whipped around to see Professor McGonagall storming towards them. The smile then dropped from her face. "Young lady what in the world did you think you were doing,"

"I… Well…. And … Neville." She stuttered not able to look the stern head of Gryffindor in the eye.

"Professor," Neville felt a sudden burst of courage "my broom took of I was going to hit the castle she saved me."

"Be that as it may Miss Potter I'd appreciate it if you would come with me please."

"Yes mame" she lowered her head and followed McGonagall into the building. She could hear the Slytherin's laughing behind her.

Minerva herself was in wonder she'd watched from her window as Amethyst did some quick thinking saving her friend and she had an idea. She was also going to have a word with Ronalda why hadn't she went up and got the boy.

As they made their way farther and farther into the room Aimee began to wonder were in the world they were going, " they finally stopped at a door and Professor McGonagall opened it "Professor Flitwick can I request a meeting with Wood for a moment please."

"Oh of course," she heard the small charms professor. Now she was even more confused who or what was wood. She watched as a burly older boy came out of the room.

"Follow me you two." Neither seemed inclined to disobey and followed her into an unused class room Aimee throwing looks at the boy every once in a while. She led them into a classroom closing the door behind them. She turned to the two of them. "Wood I've found you a seeker," she beamed.

"What.." Wood looked shocked.

"You should have seen her she got to Mr. Longbottom before I could even blink of course you'll want to test her out but I tell you I think she's a hidden treasure."

Wood looked at the young girl more closely. "Well she does have the build of a seeker. Potter we have a team practice tomorrow I want you to come to it ok Its at nine can you make it."

"yeah," she nodded her head stunned.

"Great " she smiled turned and left leaving Minerva and Aimee in the room together.

"Well Miss Potter I'm sure your friends are eager to see you so why don't you make your way up there." Aimee's mind was still reeling as she made her way to the common room. She found her friends all huddled around the fire.

Hermione jumped to her feet when she saw the ghostly white paller of her friend. "Aimee are you ok. She asked as she guided her to the couch."

"Yeah, I think McGonagall just made me the Gryffindor seeker."

"She did what," Ron was wide eyed, but first years never make the team.

"Well I guess I'm the exception though she didn't really relish the thought of those school brooms. But she was on the Quddich team this was amazing she had felt so free in the air. She turned to Neville. "You're ok right?"

"Yeah thanks to you,"

She waved away his thanks and the four friends sat around the common room fire ignoring the rest of the house and wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee woke up to the sun barley peeking through the windows. She dressed and left a note for Hermione informing her friend were she was going as Hermione tended to worry a lot, she hurried down to the great hall it was seven in the morning but if she planned to have any breakfast today she had to do it now as she had to be out on the quiddich pitch by nine.

She sat down at the long Gryffindor table and piled her plate with eggs bacon and toast. Before she could even eat the first forkful she felt someone slide into the seat beside her. She turned her head to see George sitting beside her piling his plate with everything imaginable.

"George there is a whole table yet for some inconceivable reason you feel the need to sit the closest you can to me, is there a reason for this?" she arched her eyebrow at him.

He just shrugged as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. "Ok that's disgusting your worse than Ron," she wrinkled her nose and went back to her own plate of food.

"Hey at least he didn't answer you with his mouth full of food," Fred countered pointing at her with a fork which just happened to have a piece of sausage on it. She decided that ignoring their bad table manners was properly the best course of action. She finished her meal and made her way towards the pitch she noticed that the twins were following close behind her.

She whirled around and placed her hands on her hips a glare firmly fixed in her eyes. "OK why are you following me?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess but we're not, we're on the quiddich team and have to go to practice, why exactly are you here," George snipped back. He loved the girl but man she was prissy sometimes.

She grounded and hit her forehead with her hand, "Just great that's just great, I'm the new seeker looks like I'm stuck with you two forever can I never get rid of you?"

"Nope once you got us your stuck with us," George joked, over his earlier momentary anger with her he slung his arm over her shoulder well Fred slung his arm over her other shoulder she tried to shrug them off to no avail.

"Ah here they are," Oliver cheered when he noticed his last three players make their way onto the pitch. He looked at the twins wondering what the hell they were doing but just shrugged. "Aimee, I'd like you to meet Angelina Katie and Alicia," he pointed to the three girls that stood behind him represent in Gryffindor red. "they're our chaser, seems you already know our beaters Fred and George," he once more looked pointedly at the twins. "And everyone this is "Amethyst Potter our new Seeker." He pointed to her like people actually wouldn't know who she was.

"It's nice to meet you all," she waved shyly at the same time trying to once again shrug Fred and George off of her.

"You to," the three older girls smiled at her.

"Ok while now that introductions are done let's get down to practice, Aimee here's a broom," Aimee took one of the least beat up school brooms from Oliver.

She held it in her hands feeling the magic flow through it. Professor McGonagall had offered to have Dumbledore bend the rule and allow her a new broom but Aimee had refused she didn't want special treatment; it was already bad enough that everyone stared at her as she walked down the halls. She was called a teacher's pet because she always had the answer to the questions and Snape was actually nice to her, she didn't want to give the student body anymore ammo to throw at her she just wanted to be normal to be liked for herself not for something she couldn't remember and wouldn't want to discuss even if she did.

"Has anyone explained the rules to you?" Oliver asked and Aimee nodded her head.

"Yeah my friend Ron,"

"Ok she's fine then," George spoke up. "If there is anyone who knows the rules of Quiddich backward and forward its Ron."

"That's good less time we have to spend on the ground," Oliver gave a quick over view of all the balls and the rules before handing Aimee a set of team robes and directing her to the girls locker room. "And where exactly are your robes," he demanded of the twins.

"Right here Olly keep your wig on," he scowled at the nickname as they pulled them out of their backpacks and made their way to the boys locker room.

"Ok lets get started then team mount your brooms," Oliver called out and soon seven Gryffindor's were in the air. Bludgers were zooming around, Oliver was trying to keep Angelina Katie and Alicia from scoring through the hopes Fred and George were whacking bludgers randomly half the time pretending they were on an opposing team and Aimee was high in the air looking for the tiny glittering golden ball.

An hour in and after almost being hit in the head by the wicked black bludgers multiple times she finally spotted it. It was speeding towards the ground at an impossible rate, it was almost skimming the ground and before she could think about it or second guess it she shot down, her feet skimmed the ground as the snitch shot back up in the air and she shot up after it. She finally caught it well her broom still climbed straight up. She leveled out and landed.

She looked up the snitch clutched in her hand and noticed all her team mates looking at her Oliver had actually fallen over in shock.

"She's amazing" he breathed as he picked himself back up off the ground.

"We are so going to win," the twins shouted picking Aimee up and twirling her around and around. Well the rest of the team laughed and cheered. Maybe she did have something she was good at besides school work and a night she couldn't even remember.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee glared at Dumbledore across the great hall, he was such an Ass hat she thought, she exchanged looks with Hermione Ron and Neville they all shivered knowing what each other was thinking, it had all started three days before.

Her Ron Hermione and Neville were trying to make it to Charms and they would have made it on time if Ron hadn't decided that eating six helpings of bacon was a good idea, "Ronald I swear if you make us late to class one more time I'm going to murder you," Hermione seethed and Ron backed away from the bushy haired girl slightly causing him to bump into Neville who then went tumbling down the stairs.

Luckily quick Seeker reflexes where had by at least one of them and Aimee through her hand out and caught Neville's arm before he could tumble door the stairs, too bad that at the exact moment she caught him the stairs started to move.

"Great we're never going to get to class now," she released Neville's arm and glared at Ron who was now cowering in the corner of the stairwell trying to get away from the angry girls on either side of him.

"Hey I'm sorry," he held his hands up in surrender as the stairs stopped swiveling and came to a stop.

"Well we might as well go this way," Hermione huffed and lead them up the stairs trying to figure out where they were.

"Does this place seem really deserted?" Neville asked looking around the dusty corridor."

"Well we could go back down the stairs but I'm no more sure where that would lead," Hermione shrugged. She spotted a heavy wooden door at one end and decided to investigate what it was, she pulled the handle open and froze in her tracks. Literally froze, her back stiff though Aimee couldn't see her eyes she was sure they were wide open. Aimee made her way cautiously over to Hermione and looked around her friends shoulder.

Her own eyes widened. "What the bloody hell," she breathed as she tried to pull Hermione away from the door.

"What is it," Ron and Neville came up beside them and froze,

"Is that a…. is that a…." Ron seemed broken not that Aimee could really blame him.

"Run" Neville yelled and Aimee figured that was the best thing she had ever heard she pulled Hermione by the arm slamming the door and the four first years made a mad dash down the stairs and they didn't stop running until they made it to the common room. They didn't even think about trying to get to Charms anymore.

They all collapsed into arm chairs by the fire glad that no one else seemed to be in the tower at the time "What the Bloody hell," that was a three headed dog was it not?" Ron breathed.

"yeah it was alright," Hermione nodded not quite believing it herself.

"What in the world was a three headed dog doing behind an unlocked door in the school?" Neville asked finally regaining some of the color in his face.

"I have no idea mate no idea at all," Ron shook his head still not believing what he'd seen.

"Well I guess we at least know now that we were on the third floor and why the third floor is forbidden," Aimee tried to look for the silver lining in the situation.

"oh yes I'm so glad to find that we could have been eaten by a giant dog with three heads," Ron snapped, his stomach feeling queasy.

"Well I'm sorry Ronald if I'd rather not thing about how we almost lost our heads," she snapped back. Just then the portrait swung open and Fred and George came tumbling into the common room.

"Why aren't you four in class don't you have charms," now Aimee wasn't going to tell them what was going on she'd be crazy to tell the resident pranksters that there was a three headed dog residing in the school.

"yeah like you've never skipped a class," she scoffed.

"Us yes, Ron maybe you and Hermione never," George clearly didn't believe a word they were saying which Aimee really didn't care about.

"Good so your perception of me is shattered how will I ever live, Hermione I'm going to the library do you want to come," she stood up as Hermione nodded and Neville and Ron looked back and forth at each other wodering what in the world they were supposed to do.

"Yeah we'll come to," they jumped their feet and followed the girls out."

"Well Gred what do you think those four are up to."

"I don't know but it can't be good, I mean Ron volunteered to go to the library."

"I know what you mean, next thing you know he'll turn into Percy."

"Now Forge don't insult our baby brother," Fred said.

"Right you are Gred Ron would never get that bad."

The quartet made their way to the library and found the most secluded corner they could.

"so what should we do?" Hermione whispered.

"do, we should do nothing," Ron whispered frantically.

"Yeah I'm with Ron on this one nothing sounds like a good idea to me," Neville nodded his head he never wanted to go near that dog again.

"We have to do something, what if someone gets eaten," Aimee hissed. "Plus I want to know what it is?"

"of course you do," Ron through his hands up he wanted to say better someone else gotten eaten then him but he thought better of that. Almost if Aimee could read his mind she glared at him.

"Fine you know what you don't have to go near the thing I won't go near it either but you know what I have to tell someone but whom?"

"McGonagall?" Hermione suggested.

"No," Aimee shook her head she'd never believe us and Dumbledore's out he obviously doesn't care that there is an unlocked door with a three headed dog behind it, and before you say anything Hermione he's a teacher obviously he knows it's there the fact the doors unlocked sure he may not know that but he should be more diligent about things like that.

The defense Hermione had on her tongue died. "So who are you going to tell?"

"Leave that to me," Aimee figured out who she should tell but she wasn't going to tell her friends not just yet. For if they knew she was going to tell Severus Snape they would have a heart attack but something told Aimee that he was the best hope they had.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Aimee stood in front of the dungeon doors biting her lip and looking into the cold dreary, cold room. She had to talk to him; she knew she had to talk to him, that didn't mean she wanted to talk to him. With a deep breath and a healthy dose of trepidation she stepped foot into that dungeon. He wasn't paying attention his head bent over a pile of essays. She stood in front of him twisting her little hands together not really wanting to call attention to herself. "Professor Snape," her voice shook with nerves.

Severus looked up at the girl, of course he knew from the start that she was their why wouldn't he, he wasn't a double agent for anything, he needed to be always aware of his surroundings if he ever hoped to stay alive. He watched as she twisted her hands together. Her tiny voice called his name and he finally acknowledged her presence. "Yes Miss. Potter," He looked at her coolly he wouldn't, couldn't allow her to know how her fear filled green eyes affected him.

She bit her lip again, she was biting it so hard she was surprised she wasn't tasting the coppery taste of blood against her tongue. She swallowed and tried to get the wobble out of her voice. "Sir," her voice still shook no matter how hard she tried to control it. "Me and my friends got lost the other day."

Snape watched her, watched her every mannerism. She was trying to tell him something and he was almost afraid of what it was.

"And why exactly are you trying to bore me with your trivial life," he tried to sneer at the girl, but there wasn't much heat behind it. to his eyes she seemed to shiver.

Tears had to be held at bay as she looked eye to eye with the potions master. "Well the staircase moved and we came to a corridor we couldn't figure out where we were so Hermione opened a door."

"Miss. Potter you're going to bore me to death,"

"Sorry sir, it's just behind this door was a giant… three…. Headed…. Dog…" with each word she twisted her hands tighter.

He looked at her wide eyed, "A three headed dog?" he questioned sure he'd heard her wrong there was no way this young girl and her friends could have stumbled across that beast.

"yes," her words weren't more than a whisper but Severus heard her none the less, he was sure that at that moment his heart stopped. "Sir I swear, we weren't aware that we were in the forbidden corridor and the door was just unlocked we didn't do anything."

Oh she had Lily's eyes, Lily could never lie the truth always resided in her eyes, so Severus had no doubt that Aimee was telling the truth. He was going to murder Albus if it was the last thing he did why in the world was that door left unlocked.

"Miss. Potter," he sighed, "I believe you." He could see her visibly let out the breath she'd been holding. "What I'm wondering is why you decided to tell me this?"

"I'm really not sure sir," her eyes were downcast; I just figured you'd know what to do better and would actually listen. "he couldn't let his emotion show but yes this girl was defiantly Lily Evan's daughter.

"Miss. Potter I thank you for informing me of this gross oversight and I'm proud that you came to an authority figure, I don't want you to go near that place again though can you promise me that?" just the mere thought of her harmed, made him sick to his stomach.

"yes, professor and thank you for listening to me."

"You best be off Miss. Potter and five points to Gryffindor for seeking help when help was needed. He watched her leave her red hair swaying in the nonexistent breeze. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fist that had been balled at his side. He stood up and stormed towards the headmaster's office. "Pumpkin Pasties," he barked at the gargoyle and almost blasted it aside when it didn't move out of his way fast enough for his liking. He stormed up those twisty marble stairs and banged harshly against the wood of the door that little piece of wood that separated him from the dunderhead Dumbledore.

"Severus my dear man come in," Albus's jovial voice came through that thick slab of wood. Severus flung the door open and stormed up to the desk; if any of his students had seen him at that moment they would have been running for cover and cowering in corners.

"Albus Dumbledore what the hell are you bloody thinking leaving that door unlocked. Do you realize that four unsuspecting first years stumbled across that room and we're lucky they are alive today?" Severus slammed his hand on the desk. Not caring as pain radiated through it.

"What are you talking about?" Albus looked at him mildly curious.

"That bloody dog of Hagrids and that stone your so hell bent on protecting maybe next time you should ward the doors, Amethyst Potter and her friends found their way accidently to that door just a few days ago."

"They what?" Albus breathed wide eyed, sure he wanted Aimee Potter to find the stone for she was the only one that could defeat Tom, but why was that door unlocked and who unlocked it. he'd have to keep a closer watch on his teaching staff and one man in particular, but first he had something else to ponder. He looked at his potions master.

"Severus I thought you hated the girl?"

"I do Severus snorted, he through every mind shield her could up, bloody man loved trying to read his mind. "I'm going to lock that door before any of our students become dog food. With that Severus turned on his heels and left. He made his way to the third floor and shielded that door so there was no way someone could accidently get in the only way to get through that door now was to have actual intent. But it seemed he'd have a bit of handful when it came to Aimee Potter, trouble seemed to follow the girl.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

September swept into October and the class load got heavier, the quartet was barley ever seen without one another and people had started to call them the golden quartet. The only times they seemed to split was during the night when the girls would go up their staircase and the boys up theirs, or when Aimee was practicing for the first Quidditch game at the beginning of October.

None of them had game face to face with the three headed dog again and for that they were all grateful though Ron was royally peeved off when Aimee informed him that she'd told Snape the situation, he'd calmed down after Aimee and Hermione had, had Fred and George lock him in an unused classroom which the twins where all too happy to do.

The end of October was soon upon them and the day Aimee dreaded with every fiber of her body. Halloween, the day that took everything from her, logically she knew that it wasn't the holiday's fault but she hated that holiday with a passion anyway, she hated that everyone celebrated her triumph and the downfall of Voldermort and seemed to forget that two people lost their lives that night that she'd became an orphan that night. So as she woke up that crisp October morning she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to leave them closed and just let the day fade away, pull the covers over her head and not come out, let the tears soak into her pillow and mourn the life she was never able to have. She couldn't though she had classes, classes that she couldn't miss.

"Aimee," she heard Hermione's voice above her and groaned pulling the covers higher over her head. "Aimee," the covers slipped out of her grasp as she felt the sunlight hit her face and looked up into Hermione's face. Hermione gasped at her friend, her eyes where red and puffy you could see the green of the orbs were glassy with tears and her face was as pale as professor Binns. "Aimee oh my god what happened."

"Its nothing Mione," Aimee shook her head and tried to sit up, but Hermione heard the break in her voice and sat on the bed beside her friend. She brushed the red curls away and felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Hermione whispered to herself seemingly going over what could be causing Aimee to act this way.

"Hermione really I'm not sick its just the day." Her voice creaked and Hermione looked horrorstruck how did she miss that off course Aimee wouldn't want to come out today. She hugged her tightly and pulled back looking at her.

"Aims if you want I'll stay in this bed with you all day,"

Aimee gave a watery chuckle and looked at Hermione what had she ever done to deserve a friend like this. "Don't be silly we have charmed and then a feast to get to so let me get dressed and we'll go meet the boys." She gently shoved Hermione off her bed and got up to get ready. The girls made their way downstairs and Ron in a rare act of Tact didn't ask what was wrong with his red haired friend. They all ate a quick breakfast Neville seeming to keep a close eye on Aimee.

Aimee was too busy trying to force her breakfast down that she didn't notice George looking at her from down the table. It didn't take him long to guess what was wrong with her and he wanted to take her pain away and he didn't know how. He was only thirteen and didn't know what to do for her, what he had to offer her.

Hermione touched her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile, Come on Aimee lets go to Charms," she whispered and she nodded the four of them making their way down the winding corridors to the charms classroom. They took their seats girls and guys paired up and they waited for Professor Flitwick to appear the sooner this class was over the sooner she could get back to her room. That was the only thought keeping Aimee upright as she looked around at everyone watching her. She was sure the only thing keeping people from pulling out quill and parchment was the murderous looks they were getting from Neville and Ron.

She didn't remember much from that lesson, they learned how to levitate things practicing on a feather she did it without much though and so did Hermione they split to help the boys and earned twenty points apiece for Gryffindor. They made their way to history of magic and slipped into seats Aimee was ready to fall into a depressive fog not caring what was going on around her. Her plan was going perfectly until she heard professor Binns speak.

"Class we are going to discuss the historical downfall of Voldemort on October 31st 1981. Every head in that class room snapped up to look at him, Hermione squeezed one of Aimee's hands and Neville squeezed her other.

She listened in morbid fashion as Professor Binns recreated that night for her and her classmates. She could feel the probing gazes of her classmates on her and she couldn't see anything or anyone. With each word spoken her breath seemed to become shallower. Her head started to spin and she felt nauseous she was shaking she had to get out of that classroom. She was clammy she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She lept up as the words "Lily Potter jumped in front of her daughter." Came out of the professors mouth. Every eye trained on her she ran from that room, she ran until she couldn't run anymore, she found herself outside a girls bathroom and went inside locking herself into a stall.

Hermione didn't even give it a second thought before she was sprinting after friend. She barged into the bathroom and pounded on the locked cubical door. "Aimee, Aimee let me in," Hermione was hysterical. She heard the lock click and the door open and she looked in there was Aimee slumped against a wall tears pouring from her emerald eyes. Hermione slipped down beside her and cradled her in her arms. Hermione heard footsteps and looked up to see Ron and Neville peering down at her in concern.

"its ok boys go to the feast," she whispered, and though they booth looked like they wanted to protest they did as she said and made their way to the great hall. They were just sitting down in front of all the food when an alert was sent up by a frantic professor Querell that a troll was in the building. Neville and Ron looked at each other as Dumbledore instructed everyone to make their way back to the dorms. They rushed to the head table their hearts beating widly they couldn't go not without the girls.

"Proessor," Ron caught himself on the edge of the wooden table but wouldn't let the pain stop him.

"Mr. Weasley I believe you were told to go to your dorm," Severus sneered.

"I would but Hermione and Aimee are in the girls bathroom and don't know about the troll," at these words Severus froze and he turned to Dumbledore.

"Ok Minerva, Severus go get the girls all other professors make your way down to the dungeons. Minerva and Severus were gone before he could even finish his sentence and Ron and Neville were right behind them. They weren't Gryffindor's for nothing.

The girls heard it the loud crashing and Hermione pulled Aimee to her feet and looked out the cubical door she froze a troll a giant troll her eyes where huge as she pressed back against the stall Aimee pressed next to her and both girls prayed with all their might that the ugly troll wouldn't see them.

"Miss. Potter, Miss Granger are you in here," Minerva and Severus stopped in there tracks they could see the girls but they could also see the troll. Ron and Neville froze and Ron did the first thing he could think of.

"Wingardiam Leviosa." Minerva and Severus watched in rapt horror and aw as the Trolls club flew from his hand up into the air and hit him on the head causing a him to crumble to the floor and the whole bathroom to shake.

They whipped around. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom what the Bloody hell where you thinking, Ten points each from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall shouted she though she was going to have a heart attack. Severus swept around the downed troll and pulled the two girls out of the stall.

"Are you two ok." His gaze lingered over them looking for any signs of Trauma.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione tried to control her voice.

"Thank you," Aimee whispered, her eyes swept over the scene and she gave the boys and wobbly smile they rushed to her and hugged her and Hermione to them. McGonagall told Snape to check on the Slytherin and she ushered her lions back to Gryffindor, everyone walked slowly hands linked eyes wide they made it through the portrait and collapsed on the couch, tears and laughter mixed together.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

Everyone else was asleep but the peaceful state seemed to be eluding her. Every time she'd close her eyes she'd see that troll bearing down on her and Hermione, or she'd see a flash of green light she couldn't quite place. She felt a shiver run down her body as she stared up into the inky blackness and felt tears prickle the back of her eyes. She could hear Hermione Lavender and Pravati's breathing around her even and calm, all of them were asleep and she wished she could drift off to.

Her mind was adrift though, thoughts crowded in on one another, rolling and tumbling around in her brain. They wouldn't shut off. Thoughts like would her life have been different if her parents were still alive, how would her life be different, why was she always the one that everything happened to. She gave up it was futile. She couldn't sleep; she kicked the blankets back and put her feet on the cold floor. She pulled her robe around her and padded down the stairs. The flickering fire light casting shadows against the wall, greeted her but someone she wasn't expecting was also there. She knew it was George she could always tell the difference she wasn't sure how, but there was something different about them. She'd never mixed them up not once in the short time she'd known them.

"George," She whispered as she got to the last stone step, her feet pressed into the stone, coldness once again seeping into her body.

George turned his head and smiled, "Aimee what are you doing up,"

"I could ask you the same thing, its two in the morning." She smiled gently. He looked at her auburn hair falling down her back her eyes a haunting green, as he looked at her he could almost see her wrestling with her demons. He could see the tears about to spill from her emerald eyes and he wanted to hold her, comfort her. He had been sitting here for an hour he'd watched the golden quartet make their way upstairs, he'd waved Fred up and he'd watched the rest of the room empty, as the hour waned on. He'd sat and stared at the fire place, he stared at the flickering reds and oranges he'd almost lost her that's all he could think about he'd almost lost and he'd just found her. When he'd heard her voice he'd been startled he'd turned to look at her and almost felt like he was seeing a ghost.

"I couldn't sleep," he gestured her closer, he just wanted her closer wanted to hold her make sure she was really there solid and in front of him, not just a figment of his imagination.

She looked at him, his blue eyes held a ghost she couldn't quite place. She looked at his outstretched hand, she stepped off the step and towards him, she placed her smaller hand in his and felt a bit of warmth seep into her body, driving the cold from he moved over on the couch and she sat down next to him. He never let go of her hand but she wasn't going to protest, with his hand in hers she felt like she was actually connected to something that she was going to be ok. He seemed to chase her demons away.

"Do you want to talk about it," he whispered he had to know, he had to figure out what was wrong with her but at the same time he didn't want to upset the balance they had going on, he didn't want her to move her hand from his, for with her tiny hand in his he finally was convinced she was still alive still with him. He hadn't lost her as he'd feared.

She shivered and leaned into his warmth. "I couldn't sleep I kept seeing that troll seeing green light and wondering what my life would be like I if I'd never lost my parents. Her whispered words barley reached him but they did reach him. He pulled her a bit closer and rubbed circles in her hand were they were still connected.

"You're ok, you're here," he whispered almost more for himself then for her.

"Why are you down here," he wrestled with whether or not to tell her the truth. Finally he just told her,.

"I was worried about you, I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that you were ok, you scared the living daylights out of my Miss Aimee." He watched as shock washed over her features in the flickering fire light.

"I didn't know you cared that much," she whispered this was a new side of George, she always thought of the twins as pranksters off for the next best joke always having to top the one before, he just smiled he didn't want to say anything to break the spell that seemed to be over them. As the fire light bathed them in its warmth she finally let her eyes close, she leaned into him resting her head on his chest and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

He watched her sleep, he brushed her hair from her face and watched her breath, she was alive she was safe she was in his arms, he had to keep reminding himself of that fact. He felt sleep over take him and holding her securely he slid down on the couch letting his eyes drift shut as he held her to him. That is how they were found the next morning. Snuggled together on the common room couch. Her head on his chest his hand intertwined with hers.


	13. Chapter 13

The events of that October night seemed to magnify as the days swept into the chilly first week of November. The first Quiddich match was fast approaching and butterflies were rioting in Aimee's stomach the morning of the first match. She spent the night before tossing and turning, she couldn't have slept more than a few hours maximize and as she made her way to the great hall for Breakfast that November morning she wasn't sure if her stomach would even hold the contents she tried to eat or if it would revolt against her.

She sat on the long wooden bench and stared at the array of food in front of her, "Aimee you have to eat something," Hermione slipped a piece of toast on Aimee's plate, concern for her friend inching its way into her brown eyes. Aimee swallowed the bile rising in her throat and tried to calm her stomach, she took a tiny attentive bite of the dry toast and washed it down with some milk, she wasn't willing to test the acidity of orange juice on her stomach.

"I still don't understand why you guys were asleep on the couch together?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of biscuits and gravy. Aimee turned to glare at him well Hermione looked disgusted.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione wrinkled her nose at him as she tried to dodge the crums coming out of his mouth.

"Yes honestly Ronald," Aimee shot back it was a week ago and I couldn't sleep he was there we talked we fell asleep end of story," She threw the toast onto her plate and stormed out of the Great Hall and towards the Quiddich pitch.

"Really Ronald," Hermione hit him upside the head and Neville shook his head at his friends stupidity.

"Ron you really need to learn to let things go, I mean really couldn't you see she was nervous enough without your interference.

"Girls I swear, I mean I just asked a simple question."

"A question you've posed a million times in a few days," Neville shot back.

Fred and George sat down across from the trio and looked around, "Aren't you missing a key component to your little group?" Fred asked.

"She's on the Quiddich pitch, because Ronald," and here Hermione glared at Ron once again causing the boy to hold his hand up in surrender. "Wouldn't leave her alone about her and George," here she shot George an apologetic look.

"Ronald," the tone of George's voice caused Ron to freeze his fork still in midair, "I don't want you to mess with her about this do you understand me, she was having a nightmere something I can't understand something you can't understand but you know what she needed someone and if you're really her friend you'll leave her alone about it do I make myself clear," Ron only numbly nodded not sure what to do with this serious George, "Good now lets go kick some Slytherine butt." He clapped Ron on the shoulder to show there were no hard feelings and he got up to make his way to the pitch, Fred following after him his mouth slightly ajar he himself had never seen George this serious, sure he'd seen him serious but nowhere close to what he'd just shown. Though Fred did take into account that George had always been the more serious twin.

Aimee had readied herself for the match and was taking deep breaths of the tangy crisp air her broom held firmly in her hand as the boys came out of their locker room. Her Angelina Katie and Alicia smiled at the three of them and they made their way to the center of the pitch were the Slytherin's and Madame Hooch were standing.

"Ok everyone I want a fair game, Oliver and Flint shook hands and all the players were airborne, Aimee looked down at the crowd, barley visible to her as she hovered in the sky, she looked around the pale gray day and she keep her eyes open for the hint of gold that would tell her the snitch was within her range.

Bludgers were flying fast and thick around her but Fred and George always seemed to be there to deflect them. The game went on for twenty minutes without any problems, that's when she felt it her broom gave a horrible jolt and she was almost flung into mid air she clung tightly to the handle and tried despertly to stay on the broom.

Hermione, Ron and Neville were down in the stands watching the match play out when they noticed Aimee launch forward, Hermione grabbed the pair of binoculars that Hagrid was carrying and quickly looked around at Aimee and then the stands, she scanned the crowd quickly and noticed two things, one Snape was muttering but so was Quarrel and though her mind wanted to go with Snape being the culprit she knew he wasn't she'd watched him after the troll incident if anything she'd bet he was saying the counter curse but he couldn't seem to stabilize it on his own, that had to mean Quarrel was saying the jinx. "Here," she shoved the binoculars at Ron, "It's Quarrel."

"Well what are you going to do," Ron was frantic but Hermione was already gone, racing down the steps. Ron looked back at the pitch were Aimee was now hanging onto the broom with one hand George and Fred circling beneath her. He took a deep breath trying not to panic Neville was holding on to his hand tightly.

Hermione rushed up to the Teacher's stand and muttered an incarnation she'd mastered setting Professor Quarrel's robes ablaze in blue flame, she hurried away before she could be spotted and looked up just in time to see Aimee climb back onto her broom, she slipped back into the stands beside Ron who opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head telling him she'd tell him what happened latter.

Aimee had no idea what had just happened but she couldn't think on it now she had to get the snitch she looked up at the sky scanning it for a hint of gold, finally she saw it, she took off and went pelting towards it until she started o cough she landed on the ground and spit out none other than the Golden Snitch could this day get any weirder she thought as she held the prize above her head.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

"it was Querall I'm telling you." Hermione reetated as the quartet headed towards Hagrids.

"So you think Querall is out to get me?" Aimee asked turning her head towards Hermione.

"Yes," she nodded her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm with her on this one I saw it with my own eyes what happened up in that air and on the ground." Ron added his option into the mix and Neville nodded his head he seemed to think that Ron and Hermione had a solid case on their side.

Aimee stopped and everyone halted behind her. "you may be right." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "And you think it has something to do with that giant dog we saw." Hermione nodded. "Fine" they trudged towards hagrids and knocked on the door.

"OH Aimee." He pulled her into a back breaking hug and ushered them all inside. "Are you ok?" he wrung his hands worriedly.

"I'm fine Hagrid but these three believe that Professor Quearell is after me and it has to do with the giant three headed dog in the castle."

"How de ye know about Fluffy."

"Fluffy." Ron was indignant. "You named that thing Fluffy."

"Sure did I gave him to Dumbledore to guard the…" here he trailed off. "Well never mind that I promise you that Quearell isn't trying to steal anything."

"Yeah sure." Neville snorted and Aimee looked at Hagrid and the shifty way he was moving from foot to foot.

"Hiding what Hagrid?"

"Now that's no mind of yours that's between Dumbeldore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Dang it I shouna said that." He shook his head and the kids all turned around and ran out of the cabin

"See you later Hagrid." They shouted as they ran towards the giant shade tree on the grounds and all slumped down against the thick trunk.

"So it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel which is oddly familiar r to me." Aimee tried to rack her brain to figure out where she'd heard that name before.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione stood up and brushed her self off and Aimee followed her.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Snape."

"Seriously you have an unhealthy fixation with the potions professors." Ron shook his head.

"Shut it Ron I do not." Aimee scowled before leaving the boys to their own devisees and heading up to the castle.

Severus was brewing a new batch of potions for the infiermary and thinking about the Quiddich match that had just occurred he knew who was behind it he just didn't know exactly how Quinnius had gotten involved in everything and his heart was just getting back to its normal rhythm when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he looked up to see Aimee Potter once more grace his door. "Miss. Potter what can I do for you.?"

"Well sir." She twisted her hands. "Hermione is sure that Professor Quearell is after something guarded by a dog named Fluffy yes you see we found out that dogs name is Fluffy Hagrids crazy I know but now Hermione is convinced that Professor Quearell was behind the attack on me and she well she I mean we don't know what to do." She rambled looking at the floor.

Severus tried to steady himself without the young girl noticing his distress. They were piecing everything together all to fast he was only a few steps ahead of him and he was terrified that they would step ahead of him in their knowledge of the situation. Thankfully the girl seemed to have Lily's brain and was willing to come to him for help.

"Is there anything else that you have learned that may distress you?" he wanted to know how far they were and what he was dealing with.

"Only that it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel but we're not sure who he is" he sighed he was going to beat Hagrid to within an inch of his life. He came around his desk and knelt down on the stone floor next to the flame haired child.

"Aimee promise me that you won't go looking for clues or try to figure out who flamel is and if you hear anything please come and talk to me." He was grabbing her arms firmly in his grasp and she pulled away slightly.

"I promise professor," tears sparkled in her emerald eyes and he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry child," he stood up and straightened his robes. "You may go back to your dorms I'll take it from here." She nodded and turned to leave before turning back and looking at him.

"Thank you professor." She whispered before finding her way out of the dungeons and back up to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as she was gone Snape sagged into his chair and buried his head in his hands. How was he going to keep ahead of these kids trouble seemed to find them around every corner. But to Amethyst Potter's credit he had to say she didn't go looking for the trouble no it just seemed to come and find her.

George sat on his bed in the third year boys dormitory, his hands were still shaking from the sight of Aimee up there on that broom clinging for dear life he didn't think he'd ever be able to wipe the image of her petrified face out of his mind. He flopped back on his bed and tried to close his eyes tried to think about anything beside's that moment he thought she was about to fall.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

Snow blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts. Christmas was upon them and the air of the castle seemed to hold even more magic than usual. "I mean really we should try and find out who Flemel is at least." Ron said.

"No." Aimee shook her head. I promised Professor Snape I wouldn't go looking for answers and I won't."

"Oh admit it you're just as curious as I am." Ron looked across the table at her.

"Of course I am but I don't want to but myself or any of you in danger."

"Fine." Ron scowled stabbing his pancake with his fork. "Oh by the way we're staying here for Christmas I guess my mom and dad decided to go to Romania to see Charlie."

"That means I'll have someone with me. "You are still going home right Mione?"

"Yeah I'm going sking but if you do find anything out about Flemel because its you and you do end up stumbling on things please do owl me."

"You know I can't keep a secret from you of course I'd owl. Neville still spending Christmas with your Gran."

"Yeah I'm the only family she has I feel I owe it to her to come home for the holiday."

"Understandable I wish I had family." Aimee said wistfully.

"You have us and aren't we just adorable." Fred and George plopped their heads on their fists and they slide into a seat next to Hermione.

"Can I trade you I heard you're older brothers were great." She teased.

"I'm wounded aren't you wounded dear Gred." George put a hand over his heart trying to act wounded.

"Oh yes Forge I can't believe our dear Aimee's affections are that fleeting."

"And I thought what we had together was special." George wiped a fake tear from his face.

Aimee rolled her eyes. "Dream on boys."

"Oh I Will." George winked causing Aimee to pull a face.

Two days later Aimee was standing waving as the carriage with Neville and Hermione pulled away from the castle.

"Now I have you at my Mercy." George whispered behind her.

"You're creepy." She walked away sure they'd shared a moment at Halloween but George Weasley still did and would forever get on her nerves. As she fell asleep on Christmas Eve the only one in the dorm room she thought how nice it would be to be with friends but she didn't expect any presents. So in the morning when she woke up to a pile at the foot of her bed she was ecstatic if not a bit apprehensive.

"Aimee Come down stairs." Ron's shout could be heard throughout all of Gryffindor tower.

"I'll be right down." Amethyst gathered her presents into her arms trying not to drop any and made her way slowly down the stairs

She met Ron's beaming face at the bottom. "Good you brought your presents lets open them in front of the fire."

"Shouldn't we wait from your brothers?"

"Oh you're probably right." Ron looked around the Common Room if they're still asleep I'm going to kick their butts."

"No you're not and here they come now." She pointed towards the stairs where a pair of beaming twins and a disgruntled Percy were coming down the stairs.

"Finally." Ron through his hands up in the air like he'd been waiting forever instead of ten minutes.

" Lets get down to this present opening." Fred rubbed his hands together gleefully." Aimee carefully picked up her first present and pulled the paper away to reveal a flute hand carved and note saying it was from Hagrid. She also received some Chocolate Frogs from Hermione and some Bertie Botts beans from Ron. The twins present wasn't as pleasant she opened it and out popped a puff of Blue Smoke the next thing she knew everyone was on the floor laughing.

"Ok What is is what did you two do?"

"You're….. hair… is…. Purple." Ron got out between a fit of laughter.

"That's fine that's just great but I'd watch you're backs if I were you." Aimee had a steely look in her eyes that even scared the twins.

"I'd run." Ron advised.

"Good plan and before Amiee could say boo they were out of there. Percy also left something about a Prefects meeting but Aimee didn't really buy that. She was down to Three presents one was a book of plants from Neville. She shook her head fondly oh Neville and his plants. The second one was a hand knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and some homemade fudge which Amiee loved but Ron found embarrassing.

"Why I think its lovely the cool blue will look great on me." She held up the light blue sweater admiring it and unknowingly putting Ron at ease as he always worried what his friends would think about his family's lack of money. "So then what is this?" Aimee picked up the last package and carefully opened it. A silvery material flowed from the package picking it up she realized it was a cloak. A tiny letter fell out of the folds.

"Your father left this in my care before he died use it well."

"what is it?" Ron asked

"I don't know." Aimee threw it over her shoulders as Ron gasped.

"An invisibility cloak Whoa those are rare."

Aimee took it off and cradled it in her arms. Had it really belonged to her father and if so who would have had it when he died and why were they giving it to her now. She folded it carefully and put it with the rest of her presents. Stowed away in her trunk. Something she would cherish but which was almost two painful to look at.

"Lets go down to the feast I'm famished."

"Hey that's my line." Ron yelled following her out the portrait hole. Amiee snorted.

"Whatever you say Ron." They made their way to the Great hall but neither of them noticed Dumbledore's eyes on Aimee as she piled her plate with all the good Christmas foods that surrounded her. She'd never get sick of Hogwarts food and she had to laugh because the Twins were cowering at the end of the table clearly afraid of her even though her hair was back to its natural red color.

Albus watched the girl as she interacted with her friends. The way her eyes sparkled and she laughed well throwing glares at the Weasley twins. Albus wondered what they did to earn that treatment. He wondered what Aimee thought of the cloak and how he could get her to use it to find the mirror she had to find the mirror if she'd didn't find and understand the mirror his whole plain was going to go down the drain. As much as he cared for Amethyst Potter she had a purpose and that purpose was to defeat Voldemort once and for all and he would see that she did but first he had to get her trust and get her in front of that mirror.


	16. Chapter 16

 don't own Harry Potter

The days leading up to the end of the Christmas holiday slowly crept upon the Castle. The invisibility cloak still tucked away in Aimee's trunk. Dumbledore still trying to figure out how to get the girl in front of it afraid his plans would fall apart

The Twins were still cautious around Aimee afraid she would get them back for the prank they had played on her during Christmas. She just smirked at them. keeping them on edge.

"Chocolate Frog?" Ron asked passing one over to Aimee as they sat in the Common room finishing up the last of their holiday work.

"Thanks." She opened the package and bit of the head of the frog taking the card. "Dumbledore again." she sighed turning it over and her eyes widened.

"What?" Ron looked at his wide eyed friend wondering what was going on. she wordlessly passed him the card glancing over it Ron's eyes went Wide. "It's him it's Nicholas Flamel Alchemy what is that though?"

I'm not sure Hermione might no though we can ask her when she gets back."

"What are you two up too?" George said sitting down next to Ron as Fred leaned against the table.

"Nothing just looking at Dumbledore's card." Ron said holding up the card in question.

"Why would you do that you must have a dozen of him."

"We were bored." Ron shrugged, getting a nod from Aimee.

"Yeah our homework is almost done." She pointed down at their open books. Ron had some Chocolate so that lead us here."

"Weird. Well Gred lets go I'm sure we can find something better to do." George said getting up and being followed by his twin.

"Good one don't want them onto it who knows what they will come up with." Ron said.

"I know that would not end up well." Aimee shivered at the very thought. They finished off their homework and headed up to bed. As Aimee put her books in her trunk her fingers brushed the silvery material of the invisibility cloak. It was like the cloak was talking to her. begging to be put on. Maybe find out something more about Flemal. She threw it over herself and hurried down the girls steps and up the boys. "Ron, Ron." She hissed.

"Wha..what." Ron sat up "Whose there?"

"It's me." Aimee pulled the cloak off herself. "Come on we're going to the library see if we can find out anything about Flemal besides what the card said."

"You promised Snape you wouldn't go looking." Ron pointed out.

"So I did but I just think we should do this so lets go." She jerked him out of bed.

"Yeah okay whatever." He shrugged as she threw the cloak over both of them. "This is crazy just so you know.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She rolled her eyes. As they snuck down the stairs and through the portrait hole. They never made it to the library though something pulled them towards a classroom.

"What are we doing inside an empty classroom, I thought we were going to the library?"

"We were I'm not sure." Aimee looked around the room being drawn to a mirror in the middle of the room. She looked into it seeing a woman and a man "Mum, dad." She whispered wanting to reach out and touch the image shining back at her.

"Aimee what are you doing?" she looked over at Ron who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Come look don't you see it?" He stood beside her and looked into the mirror. "Whoa there is me holding the house cup and the Quiddich cup and I'm head boy and the Qudditch captain"

"What that doesn't make sense."

"Why what do you see?"

"My mum and dad." Aimee resisted the urge to reach out to the mirror.

"That's because it's the mirror of Erised it shows you each your deepest darkest desires." They both whirled around to see Professor Snape standing behind them. "Now do you want to explain what you two are doing out of bed." He stared them down waiting for their explanation. When he'd noticed the door open and heard voices during his rounds he'd been curious and then furious when he noticed the two first years in front of the mirror. How had the bloody thing gotten there he was sure Albus has something to do with it he just couldn't prove it.

Aimee swallowed and looked at him. Her mind running through everything she could tell him. I came out because we found this card that told us who Nicholas Flamel was. So we decided to go see if we could find him in the library. Before we could get there we got waylaid by this room."

"I thought I told you not to look into this anymore."

"I know sir I'm sorry." Aimee looked down ashamed of letting down one person who had always been there for her.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for you both being out of bounds. No more midnight walks, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, again I'm sorry sir."

"What is that?" He pointed towards the cloak at her side.

"It's my father's cloak someone gave it to me for Christmas please Professor it's all I have of my parents don't take it from me." She pleaded.

He held out his hand waiting for her to hand it over. "So this is how he and his friends snuck around the school." He let the material run through his fingers. He ran a charm over the cloak and stopped.

"Miss Potter there is a compulsion charm on this cloak I don't know who gave this too you but it could have had dangerous consequences. I've canceled it and well I'm not inclined to give it back I realize it's a family Heirloom and thus will pass it back to you. Just don't let me catch you using it again."

Aimee just nodded taking the cloak back into her hands. "Thank you."

"Now you two we need to be getting back to your common room." Snape took the two first years out of the room and back towards the Gryffindor common room. "What did that note that came with the Cloak say Miss Potter.

"This was your father's he left it in my care before he died use it well." She told him."

"I see." He came to a stop in front of the Gryffindor entrance and watched the two kids go. He shook his head he was way to soft for his own good but she was her mother's daughter. If it had been anyone else they would be serving detention for a week. "You're losing your touch." He grumbled to himself.

He was sure Albus had given her the cloak but why, and why would he have it to begin with." Too many questions for one night.

"Only forty points I was sure we were dead." Ron hissed.

Aimee wasn't paying any attention though her eyes were locked on the cloak. "Who would do that?"

"What?"

"Put a charm on the cloak." She shook her head. "I'm tired. See you in the morning." She went up stairs and shoved the cloak back into her trunk before falling into bed.

"Girls." Ron shook his head in confusion as he too climbed the steps.

Neither noticed a pair of twins sitting in the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brand new never before posted anywhere chapter. enjoy

I don’t own Harry Potter.

“Nicholas Flamel hmm.” Hermione tapped her chin as she read the chocolate frog card again. “I’ve got it.” She snapped her fingers and ran up the stairs coming down again soon after with a very large book. “I took this out of the library for some light reading ages ago and forgot all about it.”

“Light reading.” Ron raised his eyebrow getting a scowl from Hermione.

“Anyway it’s here.” She said flipping frantically through the pages. “Nicolas Flamel creater of the sorcuers stone the elixir of life.”

“So that’s what Quirrell wants then.” Aimee said looking at her three friends the stone so he can stay alive.

“But why.” Hermione whispered.

“Well I did here something has been killing unicorns in the forest.”

“How did you hear that?” Hermione asked.

“Fred and George of course who heard it from Hagrid.”

“Did we hear our names.” The twins popped their heads around.

“Sadly yes.” Aimee sighed sitting farther back in her chair.

“And what are we talking about?” George asked in a conspiring whisper.

“The canters telling Hagrid unicorns were being killed.

“Oh yeah one of them told us they think it’s you know who…” Fred whispered.

“You talk to Cantures.” Ron asked incredulously.

“Rarely but a few of them are nice and we just happened to be there when one of them was talking to Hagrid so.” George shrugged.

“So what Quirrell wants the stone for you know who….” Hermione whispered.

“What stone.” Fred asked.

“none of your business.” Aimee huffed standing up as Ron, Hermione and Neville went to follow her.

“Well that was rude.” George said.

“Look they left their book, and for some reason a choclate frog card.” Fred pointed to the table.

“Right you are Fred.” George picked up the book. “The sorcerer’s stone hmmm. That could explain it but why would they think Quirrell wanted it for you know who? How would he even get it?”

“Who knows with those four.” Fred sighed.

Meanwhile Aimee was pacing I have to go to Snape because well because I promised.”

“your relationship with him…” Ron trailed off as Hermione elbowed him.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes we’ll go with you.”

“Thank you.” With that the four of them started towards the portrait hole.

“Where are you going?” George called out.

“That’s for us to know and you to never find out.”

“Mean.” George called back.

“You are mean to him. Ron pointed out they did tell us about the canters.”

“Fine. I’ll be nicer.” They made their way down to the dungeons and knocked on Snape’s door it was opened and he looked down at the four of them.

“Can I help you.”

“Professor we know what the dog is guarding se we found a choclate frog card then Hermione remembered she had a book and then the twins said the canters told Hagrid that you know who was killing unicorns in the forest so we think Quirrell’s trying to get the stone for him.” Aimee said all in one breath.

“That’s a lot.” Severus said wide eyed looking down at the first years. “Who knows about this?”

“Just us four and well I guess I have to tell the twins.” Aimee grumbled.

“Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” She pouted getting a laugh out of Ron.

“Fine but no one else. I must speak to the headmaster.  Please make your way back to your common room. He swept past them as they turned to go back to the common room.

“So cold.” Ron snorted. Aimee just sighed. As they made their way back to the common room Snape used short cuts to get to the headmaster.

“What is your game.” He seethed.

“I have no clue what you are speaking of dear boy.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “what are you doing about Quirrell.”

“Well I have no proof so nothing at this point why do you ask?”

“the kids have figured almost everything out. That thing better be protected if they go down there. I swear Albus I will have your head.”

“Oh now it’s not that drastic.”

Severus really wanted to strangle the old man but held back that urge. Sweeping out of the office before he gave into the urge.

In the Gryffindor common room Aimee motioned to Fred and George. “Okay so Ron says I have to be nicer. So here’s what we know.” She gave a run down of the last few months goings on to wide eyed twins.

“That’s um a lot.” George said.

“And you can’t tell anyone.” Aimee snapped.

“Of course not.” They held up their hands in surrender. “Oh did you hear Dumbledore is going to be at the next Quidditch match you know to make sure your broom isn’t jinked again.

“As long as Quirrell isn’t there I’ll be fine.” She muttered.

Three days later it was a quidditch match one that Aimee ended swiftly not willing to give Quirrell even a scant chance of jinxing her broom. Cheers were heard around them as Aimee smiled and waved over Hermione, Neville and Ron.

“Hey lets go see Hagrid I noticed he wasn’t at the game and I haven’t seen him in a few days I hope he’s okay.” The others agreed and they hurried towards the hut on the outskirts of the forest.

They knocked on the door to no avail.

“Hagrid open the door.” Aimee pounded.

Soon the door was yanked open but Hagrid wouldn’t let them in. “Oh not a good time for a visit I’m afraid.”

“Hagrid what is wrong with you.” Aimee tried to see around him which was futile of course.

“Oh fine.” He sighed stepping aside and that’s when their jaws dropped.

“Hagrid please tell me there isn’t a bloody baby dragon on your kitchen table.” Ron said.

“Er well.” Hagrid rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh just great another mess to clean up.” Aimee threw her arms up in exasperation causing Ron to laugh even though it really wasn’t funny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so yeah next up dealing with a Dragon what could go wrong. Snape may kill Hagrid that’s for sure.


End file.
